Betrayal of the Highest Order
by Dragen7
Summary: War. Betrayal. Recovery. Corruption. Such is the nature of the modern Wizarding World. Evil thrives. Victory and Truth come only from within.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Dream

**Betrayal of the Highest Order**

Dragen7

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and plot lines from the original story are property of JK Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, this is my first story. Actually my first narrative of any length greater than a couple pages. Convinced by a certain author to try, so… here I am. I'll generally try keeping these ANs short. Constructive criticism is welcomed, especially as I do not have, nor do I plan on having, a beta, nor do I have much experience. Please no ranting of how astoundingly bad of a writer I am. Actually, on second thought, any reviews at all would help.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Once Upon a Dream<p>

_Harry and Cedric touched the Cup together. They suddenly felt the gut wrenching tug of a portkey. Landing roughly on the ground, Harry heard the chilling voice, "Kill the spare." It was cold and condescending, high and silky smooth. Instantly, Harry launched himself at the Hufflepuff Champion, both narrowly escaping the flash of green directly above them. _

"_Cedric, circle around to the other side and get him. I'll cover you," Harry whispered under his breath. Frightened yet still surprisingly calm, Cedric complied, slowly making his way under the cover of gravestones._

"_Come out, Potter," the voice said tauntingly, "this is no place to play. Wormtail, actually get the other boy, you incompetent fool," the voice commanding, switching from sickeningly playful to commanding._

_Harry sucked in a breath, realizing who exactly the voice was commanding. His vision went red with rage; Peter Pettigrew was still actively assisting Voldemort. Even after everything that happened. Jumping from cover, he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The flash of light was only met by a shield charm. Quickly, Harry jumped back to cover when a sickly purple spell flew straight at him. He then saw a stunner from the other side narrowly miss Wormtail. Recognizing Cedric, he leaped to his feet and again uselessly cast a Disarmer. Thinking quickly, he figured that he must use stronger spells if he was to actually stand a shadow of a chance._

"_Wormtail." The voice sighed, almost as if chuckling. In a flash, Wormtail spun and transformed into a rat, avoiding Harry's next, more powerful, reductor curse. The blue light streaked across the graveyard, and Harry watched in horror as it impacted upon Cedric. Time seemed to stand still as Cedric's eyes met Harry's one last time, conveying horrified confusion; the body then exploded outwards, covering the proximity with body parts. Harry stared, his mind seemingly unable to process what had just occurred. Taking half a step forward, he stopped, eyes widening, as if suddenly realizing what had just happened. Opening his mouth in a silent scream, the last thing his mind registered was a flash of red light before all went dark._

_Harry woke up slowly, only regaining consciousness to realize that he couldn't move. His limbs were bound by rope to a large gravestone. He was still in the graveyard, that much was clear. There was no other word for it. Haunting, dark, sinister, without a star in the sky. A ring of light circles surrounded the encampment, most pulsing slowly. The rat himself, Wormtail, was working below him, stirring a clear potion. Eyes wandering, his gaze fell upon a bundle, in which there lay something that appeared vaguely human, but clearly part snake. Rat-like, Wormtail scurried to pick up the bundle, placing it into the cauldron. Facing Harry, he shoved a gag into his mouth to keep him from uttering noises. He could taste the filthy grime on his lips. Harry silently wished the bundle would drown, but it was to no avail._

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given," Wormtail began softly, chanting in a guttural voice. "You will renew your son!" The potion turned dark. He continued to pick up a silver knife. Slowly raising it,he sliced his right hand off without so much as a grimace. He picked it up with his left hand, and dropped it into the potion, chanting "Flesh of the servant, willingly given. You will revive your master." Harry winced at this stage, and looked at Wormtail in horror as he approached him with the knife. Wormtail took his left arm and cut a long slice into it, collecting the blood into a vial. Harry shouted in pain, but it was silenced by the gag. Wormtail continued without pause, for all the world looking like a normal potioneer going about his business. He tipped the vial into the now bubbling, white potion. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_

_The cauldron exploded in a cloud of black smoke. The silhouette of a tall figure emerged in the dissipating cloud. "Robe me, Wormtail," the high voice commanded. Harry watched in horror as the newly robed and resurrected Lord Voldemort stepped into the light. The laugh emanating from the new body chilled Harry to the bone. He was completely hairless, his face the stuff of nightmares. A pale, grey complexion, combined with the lack of a nose, the long, thin fingers, and the black, billowing robes painted the very image of evil. He grinned suddenly, and moved around. Taking the wand handed to him by Pettigrew, he turned to face Harry directly._

"_It has been far too long, Harry Potter," he said, almost tasting the words on his lips. "You have caused me much… grief. But I have much to thank you for!" He quickly approached Harry, taking his hand to shake it. As soon as Harry came into contact with Voldemort, his scar seemed to explode with pain. He grimaced and shook while Voldemort held in him in the personal torture, cackling with laughter. Turning away, he commented in a falsely cheery voice, "Just a taste of what's to come, I'm sure, Harry."_

_As he turned to his servant, his mood instantly changed. "Wormtail, hold out your arm," he hissed. Wormtail obeyed, holding out his severed right. "You fool!" Voldemort kicked him to the ground. "Your other arm!" The cowering rat held out his left arm, opening his mouth to protest silently. Lord Voldemort pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, and extended a long, spidery finger to touch the Dark Mark on his skin. Harry opened his eyes to watch the coming spectacle._

_The circles around the graveyard began to glow brightly. Instantly, robed, masked figures appeared in them. Harry could not believe how many Death Eaters remained loyal. Easily fifty or sixty of the circles were filled. Many, many more remained vacant._

_The Dark Lord surveyed his followers closely, his form tight with rage. "Where are the rest? Where are the rest of my faithful? Is this all that will respond to my call? Tell me."_

_A timid voice replied from the crowd, "My Lord, many of us were placed in Azkaban in your absence. Some ran, fearing vengeance."_

_Voldemort nodded slowly, only wanting to confirm his suspicions. He now asked the question that he was truly angry about. "If so many of you respond to my call, where were you these fourteen years? Why have none but the gutless Wormtail seeked me out!?" None of the Death Eaters dared give a reply. Voldemort snorted inwardly in disgust. The best of his servants were missing in action. Only the most cowardly of the cowards had appeared before him. Sycophants, the lot of them. They had nothing; not the guts to face Azkaban, the bravery to seek him out, nor the audacity to flee. _

_Voldemort chuckled slightly, easing the rising tension. He knew he'd have to work with this group until his beloved brethren, his inner circle, were before him. Meanwhile, he had a more pressing issue: Harry James Potter. He stated coldly, "I suppose all can be forgiven, can it not, my Death Eaters?" He smiled slightly. "In fact, as a reward for your timely arrivals, I have entertainment!" The Death Eaters were completely taken aback by this new attitude. None protested for fear of the Dark Lord's wrath._

_His followers followed Voldemort's finger, finally seeing the dark figure on the tombstone. Gasps ensued as they realized just exactly who was tied to the stone. "Witness, my followers, the end of this boy's pathetic resistance!" He strode to Harry, casting away the ropes. _

_He handed the boy his wand and laughed as Harry instantly cast a charm, enjoying his spirit. _

_Harry watched as Voldemort watched it fly by. He knew he was outclassed. Voldemort was simply toying with him. "Come my dear Potter. Wouldn't you like a nice, fair Wizard's Duel? Just you and I? Come, Imperio!" Harry felt the great pressure on his mind, commanding him to bow to Voldemort. Bow down to his wishes, bow down to die. But he was unable to resist Voldemort. Moody was not at Voldemort's level; neither did he have his intent. Harry was forced to bow, jerkingly, slowly, humiliatingly._

_As soon as he was released, Harry spun, ducking for cover behind the nearest gravestone. His mind racing, he realized the only way out was his way in: the Portkey, the Cup. His cover shattered suddenly, and he was impaled by several pieces of stone. "Crucio!" Harry writhed in pain, falling to his knees. It felt as if thousands of white hot knives were driving into his body. _

_Voldemort held the spell, enjoying watching the Boy-Who-Lived screaming on the ground. _

_Those five minutes had felt like an eternity to Harry. He slumped to the ground, not even attempting to waste his energy in getting up. He could hear the chorus of laughter, but his mind, for once, would not focus. Harry didn't even wince as he felt the vicious kicks aimed toward him. He had given up. He would be tortured for however long Voldemort wished. Then killed. Nobody even knew where he was. _

_Voldemort sighed exaggeratedly. He had hoped that Harry would take longer to break. "Well, well. It seems that our very own boy hero gave up. Too easy," he laughed. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" he suddenly screamed, spinning back around to cast. All the Death Eaters flinched as they heard those dreaded words leaving his lips once again. The green spell flew toward Harry. _

_Harry had no idea what occurred. Something had happened, but he was not even sure that it did. He heard the killing curse, attempted to move, and then felt his wand act of its own accord. It twisted in his hand, casting a silvery spell that connected with Voldemort's. Receiving a sudden infusion of energy, he stood warily, holding his wand tightly, and glanced at the shocked face of the Dark Lord. The colliding spells suddenly gave out in a burst of energy, causing everything within a hundred feet to go flying away from the epicenter. By sheer luck alone, Harry saw the Cup lying a measly ten feet away. He got up, felt his wand still in his hand, and felt his legs go out again just as he collapsed upon the portkey. He heard Voldemort's scream of anger and saw the familiar flash of green just as the tug of the portkey caused him to disappear._

_He opened his eyes to see the field in front of the maze. It was a place of utter chaos, as two of the champions were gone. But Harry did not look around. He did not announce his presence. He simply curled up in a tight ball, repeating two phrases: "He's back. I killed him. He's back…"_

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a cold sweat, shivering. He was lying in his bed at Privet Drive. After quickly glancing at the clock, he returned to his thoughts. He had been having this recurring dream for the weeks after the Tournament. It was now the end of summer, and although he hadn't yet come to terms over what had happened, the dreams had stopped. At least, until now.<p>

The first weeks had been difficult, to say the least. Somehow managing to finish the year in a daze, he had almost welcomed the prospect of returning to this house of horrors. He knew that many, many people didn't believe him, assuming he interpreted the whispers that followed him, not unlike his first year.

Harry chuckled inwardly as the thought that some may actually have been commenting on his bravery hit him. If only he had that type of luck. Unfortunately, his life was inundated with all this Dark Lord drama. It would probably have been better if he had just died and left the job for someone-

Harry shook himself, breaking his line of thoughts. He had promised himself not to constantly berate himself and fall into a self induced pseudo-depression. Getting up, Harry put on his glasses and sat on the edge of his bed. He could hear the waking Uncle Vernon and sounds of Aunt Petunia making some food. And Dudley, attempting to chat up some girls over some online site. They had been somewhat ambivalent this year, quite surprisingly. Perhaps it was his newfound attitude. But he wasn't complai-

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Aunt Petunia's shrill scream broke his reflective mood. That was what they resorted to: childish verbal sparring. Not really unlike Malfoy and himself the year before. Harry sighed, wishing that Malfoy could've just ignored him that year. He didn't need petty distractions, and he vowed to himself to put their differences behind him. Perhaps they could somehow reconcile and go their own ways.

Aunt Petunia's yelling interrupted his thoughts yet again. "YOU THINK YOU'RE A BLOODY PRINCE? MAKE YOUR OWN BREAKFAST, YOU MISERABLE BRAT!" Harry got up and sighed. He hated this place, barely even considering it a home anymore. He left his room, and encountered Uncle Vernon, slightly brushing against him.

Vernon bristled. "Watch your step, boy. You should be washing the carpet I stepped on, and instead you dare touch me." Harry shook his head and continued; he had stopped replying to his family's mocking weeks ago. This was nothing compared to his physical abuse in years prior. Walking into the kitchen, he turned to see Dudley wolfing down a cake, a gift for his aunt and uncle's anniversary, in the fridge. Upon seeing Harry, his piglike face turned pale, and he hastily closed the fridge and hobbled away on his large legs.

Harry grinned; he loved his newfound power over his cousin. Especially after the dementor incident, Dudley would never dare to cross him, let alone look at him. He was grateful, as he had no desire to see his cousin's face. Ever.

It was then that Harry sensed something was wrong. He couldn't say how or why, but he felt something behind him. He twisted on his heel, only to be met with - nothing. Harry shook his head warily. He had learned to trust his instincts.

He then turned to to the table to reread the headlines from the day before. _SEARING HEAT WAVE CONTINUES_. None of Voldemort's doings had been reported. Yes, a couple odd deaths, but nothing with a tangible link to "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He snorted at that title. Wizards had a ridiculous tendency to name things obvious,,hyphenated phrases. The Boy-Who-Lived. You-Know-Who. Why not Boy-That-Kinda-Sorta-Died-One-Night-But-Really-Didn't and Really-Evil-Dude-We-Are-Scared-Shitless-Of. From a Muggle standpoint, wizards truly were quite queer.

Harry chose not to linger in his kitchen for long. He needed to _do_ something. Sitting in a house all day with abusive relatives was nothing short of boring. Nobody had deigned to contact him; he hadn't even seen anyone he knew other than Dumbledore at his trial. And Dumbledore refused to even look at him. Bitterness welled up within Harry. He had felt confused the first couple weeks. But after complete isolation, worse even than the summer before second year, the bewilderment had quickly turned sour. His thoughts turned back to Dumbledore momentarily. Although the headmaster had quickly and effectively proved him innocent, Harry couldn't feel grateful to him. He had acted aloof, and for all intents and purposes, could have just been a random lawyer. If only they'd tell him something. Harry shook his head. Not even one letter had arrived from his friends. Not even Dobby responded to his calls. It was as if he was literally cut of from the magical world. The other thing he hated was that Dumbledore was forced to take Harry's magical possessions, other than his wand and Hedwig, from the house. Apparently Minister Fudge was trying to make sure Harry would cause no further trouble. Dumbledore had written that he was powerless over that matter. It sounded like a partial lie to Harry, but he had to trust Dumbledore in his actions, for he was far more knowledgeable than Harry. At least he would be excused from his summer work. Or so he hoped.

For the third time that morning, Aunt Petunia rudely interrupted his thoughts. Whacking him with a magazine, she ordered, "Go get the mail. And the newspaper. And take out the trash. Don't forget-

"-to water the plants, wash the car, get the groceries," Harry finished, rolling his eyes. "You'd think after fifteen years-

"-that you'd be grateful. Instead your dirty little mouth still talks back to me. You'll get payback one day," Petunia threatened. She walked back to where she came from, apparently done with Harry for the day. This new minimum contact policy really appealed to Harry. If he did his chores, he'd be ignored. For the most part. If not, well, he didn't really care for that confrontation.

He slowly walked outside. The blazing heat made even a small stroll harmful. The Dursley's well loved garden was slowly turning brown, each plant shriveling and withering. It was pretty symbolic of Harry's summer, he thought wryly as he strode to pick up the newspaper. He felt no morning breeze. Everything was eerily still, and Harry got another bad feeling. Something just wasn't _right_.

The new headlines were hardly new: _HOT WAVE OF HEAT SLAMS ENGLAND_. How calamitous, Harry thought, feeling that the news really didn't report anything worth writing about. He walked back to his- or rather, the Dursley's- home. He stopped, staring at the house, memories of abuse welling up in his mind. His hatred of this house was unmatched by that of any other physical object. For the million and a halfth time in his life, he trudged slowly up to his front door. He opened the door, and turned to close it. Turning back, he thought of how hard his life -

_BANG!_ A metal pan slammed into his face. Harry felt his nose break from the first hit and tears filled his eyes as he recoiled from the first blow. It was quickly followed by two more, one on his back and another to his legs, causing him to collapse. Obviously, the Dursleys were done with him. After the first blow, his head was mostly avoided. It was as though they didn't want to kill him. But they weren't doing a very good job. He quickly curled up in the well practiced routine of his childhood, instinctively attempting to protect himself from severe injury.

Harry woozily heard the distinct snap of his own arms breaking. It was then that all the blood rushed from his head and he quickly lost consciousness.

The Dursleys continued, heedless of both their and his actions. For Dudley, this was his first time getting retribution for his four Summers of Fear, as he called them. It all started with the huge man and the tail. The horrid, disgusting tail. He was so glad when the freak left. But he had to come back every summer. He hated school, and every summer he came home, the place that was supposed to be _safe_ and _welcoming_, to the person he hated most in his life. It was endless torture, incessant fear, punctuated only with getaways with his friends. And then the freak caused the life sucking coldness. That was the most miserable moment of his decade and a half of life. He didn't deserve that life, he thought, as he pummeled away at Harry, now with bare fists.

Vernon didn't really have any reason for doing what he did. He hated the boy. That was that. The boy - no, freak - was a good-for-nothing bastard that had become a drain on his financial resources. How could he take care of his precious Dudley when that freak would reside with them over the summer. He had almost killed him. The freak deserved what he was getting. He should be thankful for what he had gotten. But instead he returned every year, presumptuous and arrogant, unwilling to follow the most basic of rules. A normal-hearted person would have thrown him in a burning pit faster than Dudley could eat a cake.

Petunia was the least conflicted about her actions. Before Harry, she had managed to erase all memories and relations to her sister and the magical world she so envied. Then perfect Lily had gotten into trouble, died, and brought Petunia's misery back. The freak represented everything bad about her life. She had been so happy for one glorious year. Just her, Vernon, and darling Dudley. Then Potter came and ruined it all. Ruined years of her life spent in recovery. Ruined a young, happy family. Ruined Dudley's childhood forever. Ruined everything.

The Dursleys stopped after a while, their limbs thoroughly exhausted by their efforts. They left Harry lying outside the front door, in the blistering heat yet hidden behind the bushes from prying eyes. Going inside, they started laughing and talking happily, glad to rid themselves of stress and long-repressed anger.

Harry groaned, regaining consciousness. His whole body ached like it hadn't in a long, long time. Attempting to move, he realized that his legs would be unable to support his weight. It was then he saw - or rather, didn't see - that he was blind. Dried blood matted his eyelids, sealing them shut. His unhinged jaw hung loosely from his skull. His left arm, his only usable limb, was stuck underneath his torso. He had to move to retrieve his wand. He rolled slightly, wincing as the renewed sensation of sharp pain temporarily replaced the dull ache.

Holding out his wand, he felt a certain heat emanating from it, and he knew the sparks were successful - the Knight Bus had been called.

Harry lay on the ground, wondering what exactly had motivated the Dursleys. He had been avoiding them pretty damn well this year, he thought. That thought, accompanied by a sharp stab of pain with his next breath, reminded him where he was. He really ought to learn more healing spells, he thought, at a loss over his next action. The Bus hadn't arrived yet, for some reason. Perhaps it was busy. In the meantime, he had to get out of the heat or risk infection. He knew he was someplace in the front yard, probably out of view. So he had to move so the driver - Stan - would be able to see him. Which reminded him that he had to make sure he wasn't recognized.

Sighing, and wincing, he lifted his arm, aimed his wand at his face, attempting to cast a Stinging Hex. He felt a slight burn as sparks flew out, but as he couldn't enunciate the spell, he didn't swell up. Something did happen. Hopefully it disguised him further. Otherwise,the bloody face would have to do. He slowly rolled over, feeling the dry grass scratch his bruises.

He then heard the distinct pop of the Knight Bus, and Stan's falsely enthusiastic voice. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morn - Woah. What happened to you, bud? Who are ya?"

Harry shook his head. "St. Mungo's please," he said, in a half whisper.

"Hold up a sec. What did you say your name was again? San Mundo?"

"Nev-Neville. Long-

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You were nearby oh, two years ago, right? When Black escaped?"

Harry groaned, partly in pain and partly in exasperation at Stan's apparent inability to concentrate for more than ten seconds, bringing Stan back to reality. "St. Mungo's," he repeated, louder. "Just take - already," he said through his pain.

Stan rushed to pick him, and placed him on a seat in the Bus, ignoring the many sound of pain escaping the young man. "Well here we go Nev. Gonna be a bumpy ride, but I'll get ya there right quick." Harry was only half-conscious as Stan hurriedly drove towards the famed hospital. His dazed mind only registered the large bumps, and he felt an odd feeling of detachment.

The Knight Bus arrived in front of St. Mungo's, stopping abruptly. Medi-wizards rushed out to grab Harry, casting sedating spells on him. Harry's world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Your name, young man," a voice was saying, quite warily, as Harry woke up. "Your name." Harry opened his eyes, and a flood of light blinded him for a couple seconds. He saw an older medi-witch staring at him, an annoyed look on her face.<p>

Harry took in his surroundings. He was obviously in St. Mungo's. In some unknown wing. People bustled about, visiting and recovering, busy and crying faces all around. He returned his focus to the waiting witch. "Piers. Piers Polkiss." His voice sounded normal. Not totally healed, he could see patches of dry blood and small bruises pockmarking his body. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to cover his scar, only to discover it was hidden; there was hair stuck on the bloody scar. He rose up, and the witch took his name.

"Thank you. Now how…"

"Can I leave? I really need to leave," Harry asked petulantly.

"Piers. You are not doing anything till you tell me how exactly you got in this condition."

Harry swallowed nervously. This would not be easy.

"And your name. Your real name."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we are. First chapter done. <strong>

**There will not be any bashing in this story. Well with any luck. Ratings and Genre/s will be changed with the progression of the story. Thanks to everybody who has hung on with me so far. **

**Also, please review, as it will help me decide if I should change how I write, if I should change the characters, or even if I should continue at all. **

**Finally, I doubt my releases will be very consistent. Unless my time opens up and my muse starts rolling. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Shadows

**Welcome back. Here ya go. Chapter 2. **

**Mostly an intro to a couple important characters, and a couple of not-so-important characters I threw in as well. I've always wished Rowling would have developed her off-screen characters. And honestly, her main characters as well.**

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and plot lines from the original story are property of JK Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Hidden Shadows<p>

"Daphne, you are such a manipulative little bastard, you know that?" Tracey laughed madly, tears in her eyes, as Daphne recounted her tale. "Astoria will be so excited when she hears."

"And then she will start bugging me all the time just so I let her in on itnext time," Daphne agreed. She had managed to send her parents on a two week vacation before school started, ensuring that she would have the house virtually to herself. "That's not even that half of it though," Daphne continued.

"What? What have you _forgotten_ to tell me now?"

Daphne blushed. "That was an accident, I've told you countless times. I actually forgot that time," she insisted.

Tracey shook her head, sighing. "So what is it?" In reply, Daphne summoned a book from across the room. Tracey raised her eyebrows expectantly, looking confused, but then it slowly dawned on her. "No way," she said, awed.

Daphne simply nodded. The reaction was worth every second of effort it had taken to pull the right strings.

"You did not," Tracey shook her head unbelievably. "I thought that…. those aren't real, are they? How did you manage to…"

Daphne laughed. "Trade secrets, my friend. Can't reveal them all," she said enigmatically, a slight smile breaking on her face.

"But…. a magic permit, your parents, Astoria…" Tracey gestured helplessly.

"Astoria doesn't know. Don't tell her, by the way. Otherwise she'll come rushing back with all her friends for the next week," Daphne almost groaned at the thought. "And that'll be hell."

Tracey's eyes glowed. "So for the next week. Just you and me. And magic!" she yelled excitedly. "You are a true Slytherin!" she exclaimed, rushing over to retrieve her wand. Grabbing it, she stood, and was about to cast a spell when she hesitated. "Um. I don't - theres nothing really to cast right now, is there?"

Daphne dropped back on her bed amidst her peals of laughter. "You live in a non-magical home, you must have loads you want to do!"

Tracey glared back at her best friend. Daphne sighed theatrically, "I don't know… go make something to eat. With only your wand or something like that." Tracey almost instantly brightened up. Without a word, she left, her red shirt streaking away.

Daphne was left in absolute silence. Tracey could be a bit excitable at times. She was incredibly loyal and smart, but her emotions often overpowered her sense. That didn't matter to Daphne though. She loved Tracey. They'd been best friends since childhood. She fondly remembered the pre-Hogwarts days. If only she'd think for herself for often.

Tracey was actually the only person she would never try to manipulate. Her thoughts moved to her chosen activities. Making Astoria leave for a week was easy. She enjoyed the power she felt at being able to pull strings and make things happen. Like a puppeteer, she thought, thinking of Muggle magic shows for children. An apt title. She got up from her sitting position on her bed, surveying her room. Soft sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the dust particles in the air. In a corner, on his perch, her owl hooted softly, drawing her attention. Like usual, he wanted to leave. Bask in the freedom that comes with flying. Daphne had always wanted to sprout wings and fly. It would be a special kind of freedom, especially with the strict rules and limitations of a "proper" pureblood house.

Her family was ultra-selective about her close friends, and as such, she preferred not to invite others over, except Tracey of course, because she didn't need her family dictating and ruining her friendships. Despite their differences, Astoria and she respected the privacy of friends; they had an unspoken agreement between them to never reveal the private acts of the other. So their parents would never know that Astoria had actually left for a week, Daphne thought, grinning smugly. She loved getting one on her parents.

A crash downstairs broke her thoughts. She shook her head, smiling. A full five minutes, she mused. Better than expected. She walked slowly to the door, looking behind at her owl finally leaving the newly opened window. Daphne ambled down, and stopped in shock at the scene. Tracey had managed to make a perfectly nice-looking breakfast. Albeit with a broken plate as she had obviously been so joyous at making food that she didn't control its levitation fully.

Looking at Tracey's smug face, she burst out laughing. "You do all that, and at the end you drop it all?!"

"Silencio," Tracey replied. "Yes I did, thank you. And I found another use for magic," she finished smugly. Daphne mimed a "haha, very funny" gesture at her friend.

After a couple minutes of utter silence in which Tracey took a bite, Daphne stared balefully at her, getting annoyed, gesturing with her hands to make Tracey lift the spell. She was categorically ignored, with Tracey quite enjoying Daphne's struggle under a completely straight face. Then she left.

After a quick moment of disbelief, Daphne followed, vowing revenge.

* * *

><p>Quidditch was the best sport ever. So thought Cormac McLaggen as flew in loops on his broom, weaving in and out of the hoops, throwing around Quaffles, pretending there were many girls below to whom he was showing off his physique. He had to practice this summer in order to make the team this year. The other years he been caught up in other, less-important stuff. And then there had been the annoying tournament. But not this year. This year, he would tryout and make the team, no questions asked. He was so caught up in his fantasy that he failed to hear his mother scream at him to come down. Instead, his mother charmed his broom to jerk sharply, breaking his daydreams.<p>

"Mother! What?" He landed on the ground and assumed what he thought was a heroic pose.

His mother narrowed her eyes at the tone and replied scathingly, "You good-for-nothing useless boy! Help me! Stop spending all day with your brooms and your magazines. Merlin knows what the world will make of a grown up child."

McLaggen curled his lip. "No." He smirked. "Go away." He proceeded to walk away, leaving his mother standing furiously, unable to make her lazy son to work. Meanwhile, McLaggen hummed away, returning to another of his many fantasies.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stared longingly at the photo of her friends taken the last summer, before the Death Eater attacks at the World Cup. They were so happy, each smiling and laughing, unable to maintain a calm enough expression for a Muggle photograph. Those times were great, she remembered nostalgically. Now... now was horrid. Harry had been taken by the newly returned Voldemort and subsequently tortured, Ron was acting aloof, once again, not inviting her to the Burrow until Harry arrived, which was still an unconfirmed event, seeing how Dumbledore had forbidden contact. She herself was gone, on vacation to the Continent - Greece and Italy. Her family had the tradition of vacations every summer, but now she felt they had become intrusive and quite frankly unimportant.<p>

Not that she didn't appreciate learning about the wizarding culture of ancient Greece and Italy. And modern Italy. It was truly fascinating. There were the great schools of learning that has existed since the Greco-Roman times, such as the Sculoa Liceo, where greats such as Aristotle and Plato had once taught. Although they denied her entry even onto their premises, the mere opportunity to visit these founding centers of magical education - indeed, perhaps magic itself - was a great opportunity. She had learned of their selection process - a rigorous practical that many at Hogwarts would fail. It was truly the premier school for underage magicals to learn. And its apprenticeships and other trainings post-graduation were to die for. It was even its own entity, an almost sovereign, autonomous region completely separate from the jurisdiction of the Greco-Italian Ministry. But its price and selective nature meant that very few were able to apply, and less able to enter.

Comparably, the Muggle history of the area seemed drab. A bunch of artists, philosophers and gladiator arenas? It was almost not worth her time. Which seemed to signify a worrying shift in her mentality that she had been noticing for quite some time. It was becoming clear to her that spending time - in fact, even enjoying - both realms, magical and mundane, was impossible. She, like many Muggleborns before her, was being forced to either leave the magical world or the Muggle world behind. And it was not a choice - the attractiveness of the magical world could not leave the mind, making everything in its counterpart seem boring, predictable, and downright primitive, despite the obvious societal downfalls of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>The famed Albus Dumbledore paced his office, his aged face etched with concern. Orbs glowed and pulsed all around him, bringing back no relevant information about the whereabouts of one Mr. Harry Potter. Managing to hide Harry Potter's disappearance from the public, and more importantly, the Order itself, had been challenging to say the least. But it was nothing compared to finding the boy himself. Where could he have gone? Harry was not so foolish as to have run away without cause. Going to the Dursleys' was fruitless; Truth did not venture there. So that left two options. He left for an important, but yet unknown, reason without contact -whether for urgency or secrecy was unknown- or he was kidnapped. The latter was so unlikely as to be impossible, but since Harry's monitors were not due to start for another week, it could not be struck off as an impossibility.<p>

So where would he go, he wondered. Surely the Weasley's. They were almost his own kin, he thought, fondly remembering the bond between the family and Harry. But no. The Granger's was another possibility. But there was nothing to suggest that Harry had any idea where it was located. Nevertheless, he had checked. Again, quite pointless. It was quite unnerving how Harry always ended up in such perilous situations.

Magic was a fickle beast. It could do the most extraordinary things. But ask it to do some others and it simply failed. Unless Harry used a spell, finding him was no simple task. And knowing Harry, he could be quite resourceful in staying hidden. If he wanted to hide, it would be quite a task to find him. Though it should not be, by any means, beyond his capabilities to locate Harry. He may have to report to the Order, he thought, disappointed. It would only result in chaos, and risk a leak to Lord Voldemort. But what had to be done must be done for the Greater Good. Finding Harry was just as important as risking the fall of the Order itself. He was the keystone of the whole operation, though Harry himself did not know, he reminded himself. He had to rectify that. Harry had to know of the prophecy before he released he released its contents. Harry had to be ready to be the Chosen One.

Albus frowned, not liking the unpleasant memories of failure and disappointment that thought brought up. All would be right, in the end. All was for the Greater Good. That is, if he could find Harry. Which brought him back to square one. He had spent days on this case, attacking the problem from so many angles. Yet no solution was to be found.

He opened a letter sitting on his desk. He had his mail enchanted to appear on his desk. Just another letter. Another threat of dismissal from the blind leaders of the Wizarding World. They were calling him senile. But he was not. He pitied them. The government was simply scared and unable to accept facts. If the Dark Lord was truly back, then the nation would be lost. They would go back fifteen years, into the middle of a war. A war of fear, a war of terror. A war that was lost. Only this time, there was no savior. There was no third chance. If the second chance - the upcoming war - failed, all hope was lost. They feared losing everything, so they held on to everything they had ever so tightly. When they lost it this time, there would be no recovery. No return to status quo. The entire system would have to change. Dumbledore understood their fears, but knew that they had to live in the real world, not a tranquil utopia.

Albus Dumbledore, conqueror of a Dark Lord, leader of a nation of magicals, shook his head. It was no longer the time to think, to complain, to theorize; it was now, rather, the time to act. He glanced at Fawkes and nodded slightly. The Order of the Phoenix was being called.

* * *

><p>"You are the master of manipulation, My Lord," proclaimed Bellatrix Lestrange as Lord Voldemort watched with amused eyes. He had recently jumpstarted the Ministry's infiltration operation. "All will cower before you."<p>

The red eyes followed her. Behind the veil of amusement lay a deep annoyance. This … _woman_ … had an unhealthy sexual obsession with him. In all truthfulness, it disturbed him. Not so much before she had been psychotic. She had been somewhat enticing, even. But now, now it was just another burden. One that he could deal with.

"Bring the boy before me."

A new voice responded. Lucius Malfoy. "He is on his way, My Lord," his voice quavering. Lord Voldemort chuckled inwardly. Lucius was a coward. A rich coward, but a coward nevertheless. He had his benefits, and they were being exhausted rapidly. But his son, Draco. There was a boy who might one day stand before his lord a man. This first meeting would be a test, of sorts. The first of many. He hoped that, unlike many previous, Draco would not fail.

The sharp rapping of a trained pureblood knock rang through the room. The high doors opened to reveal a figure who quickly emerged from the shadows. He was moderately tall and well-built. His hair flowed down, almost reaching his shoulders. His square jaw tightened anxiously upon entering the presence of his lord. Gray-blue eyes took in the surroundings carefully.

"Come, Draco. No need to linger at the doorstep. Bellatrix, Lucius. You may leave." The dismissal was clear in his voice. And suddenly the straight backed boy seemed not so straight, his proud blue eyes not so haughty, and his strong frame not so unafraid.

The Dark Lord stood abruptly. He paced, as if deep in thought. Draco, meanwhile, stood, silent and fearful, waiting for something. Anything. The silence only continued. Voldemort was not in thought, though. He was simply testing the boy. And he did fail. Quite miserably.

"My Lord?" came the reluctant question.

"Silence, boy," Voldemort replied scathingly. "I have a job for you. You will do it well, or you will never do anything again. You will be informed upon your return home." The boy was staring, his mouth slightly open, not moving despite the dismissal. "Leave!"

The plan was unfolding quickly, efficiently. If the boy managed to do his part, all the better. But it was not necessary. One part alone was so, and he would be taking that part for himself.

The next part required a child. A young child, but not so young as to be unable to comprehend what was happening. Katerina Zabini. A student of the Sculoa Liceo in Italy. She would be the panacea to his troubles. He had taken her, quite forcefully, from the hands of her wailing mother, a supposed servant. No longer. Katerina and her brother- Blaise -were now motherless.

And so he summoned her now, for the first of the dark rituals he had planned.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley glared incessantly at his young cousin, Gary. So too did his twin, George. Gary Weasley was not the archetypal Weasley clan member. Other than his flaming red hair, nothing signified their relationship. Gary was more akin to Fred and George. A prankster in the making.<p>

It had been just that morning that the twins had woken up in bed, glued together back to back, stark naked. Their extrication was painful and quite embarrassing, to say the least. Which was why the Weasley twins were glaring at Gary. He was not their type of prankster; he was too cruel and preferred overdone actions to subtler ones. Not that the twins, Fred and George, were subtle. But they could be and to them, that made all the difference.

One such time was now, in fact. Behind the angry visages, both twins were coming up with ingenious pranks to get the youngster. But since he was younger, it could be too obvious. Thus their newfound subtlety.

Gary, meanwhile, was sitting in the garden, oblivious to the twins' glares. He was playing with a snail, using a bright yellow sponge to get it out of its shell so it was left vulnerable and more fun to poke.

"You're setting up, right?" asked George discreetly.

Fred grinned. "Dear brother, this will be unforgettable." He gestured to Gary. "Make sure he doesn't come inside."

George nodded and moved closer to the window, watching Gary while pretending to eat. He could see the snail had been successfully removed from its shell, and Gary was now searching for a sharp stick. A couple of ugly garden gnomes, meanwhile, watched the boy in his actions from their burrowing holes. Hopefully the gnomes would bite the bloody boy, he thought.

At the same time, Fred had left to retrieve supplies they had hidden in Diagon Alley. Keeping the best ones at home, in the Burrow, was too risky, lest their mother find them. Unless Harry was visiting, in which case, Harry became the unknowing safeguard of their toys, since Mrs. Weasley did not go through Harry's belongings like she did her children's. Their mother was quite insistent that they be proper pureblood gentleman, like Percy, and not shoddy, dimwit pranksters.

"Florean!" he yelled as he approached the ice-cream seller. "You still have it, right?"

Florean Fortescue nodded, replying, "Which poor bastard is getting this one?" He had often hid many of the Weasley twins' items for no cost. The entertainment value was pay enough, especially the one time he had simultaneously helped each twin in a prank war against the other. He appreciated their humor, as a young businessman.

"Can't say until the deal is done. You know how we roll," Fred winked as he was given the items and walked on. Carefully, he placed them under his robe, not wanting to disturb the volatile materials. It was good that Florean never attempted to figure out what exactly he had hidden.

Fred continued on to Scribbulus Writing Instruments. Upon entering, he pivoted, reached under a table containing many fancy quills and got a long, thin stick that looked like a wand. Nodding to the employee, who smiled and shook his head, he left as quickly as he had entered.

That had been the dangerous shop. The senile old owner was a very bipolar man: one minute he would humor the twins, the next he would try to have them put in jail. One could never tell what he was thinking, so not encountering him in his shop was a good omen. He needed a new home for this handy device, but not all businesses wanted to have any sort of affiliation with the Weasleys.

Having retrieved the two important items he needed, he returned via Floo to the Burrow. He marched straight up to Ginny's room, and without so much as knocking, entered.

"Fred! Merlin, learn to knock!" Ginny exclaimed. "What do you want now?"

"Can I not just want to talk to my little sister? It's been forever since we had a one-on-one face-to-face discussion." Thinking on his words, he amended, "In fact, we probably haven't ever. It was probably a two-on-one face-to-face-to-face discussion."

Ginny frowned. "Yeah… no. I'm not buying any of that. You two always want something from me."

"Not always-

"Oh yeah?"

"Fine," Fred conceded. "Maybe. But this time its against Gary."

At those words, Ginny brightened up, quite noticeably. Nobody liked the little menace. In fact, everybody, with the exception of his parents, loathed him to one level or another. "What can I do?" she asked, eager to be a part of this prank.

Fred grinned in his success. "Do you have that one perfume we gave you?"

Ginny looked at him strangely. "Of course I do." She became confused as Fred's smile disappeared.

"You haven't used it. Right?" Fred asked, worried.

"Hah. No. I would never trust anything you gave me. Who do you think I am? Ron?" she laughed.

Fred sighed in relief. "Good. Give it to me, wait five minutes, then bring Gary inside. Then step away from him, quickly. Very quickly. And let the magic happen."

He left Ginny in silence, tinkering with the perfume in the shadows. He heard her leave a few minutes later and stepped back, looking proudly at their work. George had been busy while he was gone, he thought.

He walked out just in time to see the little rascal enter the house. The prank was a go.

* * *

><p>Harry glanced around furtively. He was in the clear, for now. Getting up slowly, he examined himself in a mirror. His face was still bruised, and his body still bloody and messy, but the internal injuries had been healed. Apparently something more important happened before they finished with him. Which was advantageous, as his identity had not been discovered.<p>

He sneaked quietly around, removing his wand from his back pocket. He needed a fireplace. But in St. Mungo's? Not even an idiot would put Floo-connected fireplaces in a hospital with insane people. And wizards, he had discovered, did have severe oversights in their logic.

"Young man…" an old voice wheezed, chuckling slightly. "If you plan on escaping, clean yourself up first." Harry blushed inwardly. He should have cleaned the blood off himself right away. "Tergeo," he incanted softly, nodding his thanks to the man who lay in the shadows.

It turned out his exit was not quite so difficult. Given the nurses had thought it unnecessary to change him, the simple cleanup had him looking like a visitor, albeit a very famous, very young, very late-night visitor. But, it was still an easier escape than imagined. Nobody had even given him a second glance, as they were probably too embarrassed to approach him after seeing the fake, yet realistic, tears rolling down his face.

Once outside, Harry paused a moment, breathing in deeply. The sweet smell of freedom. For the first time in a very long time, he felt unattached to the surrounding world. Well, other than the Voldemort problem. And the moment, in its most pure, joyful form, ended. But it was not over.

It was time to take advantage of his time. First he needed a place to stay the night. Not Diagon Alley. It was too obvious. Unfortunately, it was the only place he knew. So onto the other Alleys. Knockturn was a definite pass. His one time there still, quite irrationally, haunted him. Most of the others - such as Axle, Gargoyle, and Kripple Alleys- were dedicated to a business. Axle was a fashion district, Gargoyle a home furnishing, and so on.

Leaving one thing. Wander. Endlessly. And so he did.

It may have been a year, or perhaps a week, a day, an hour, or even a minute later that he found himself standing in front of a building with a tattered sign: _The Enlightened Shadows_. It was an almost unnatural force - an inexplicable attraction - that led him in.

It was hazy inside, a slight but undeniable mist permeating the air. And that set the alarm bells ringing in Harry's mind. There was something that seemed inherently _wrong_ about this place. Silently, slowly, he removed his wand. He raised it -

"Oh no, my dear. Quite unnecessary. None shall harm you here," came the soft yet wizened voice from the shadows. A figure emerged: a grey haired woman with shadowy eyes. So black were their hue, in fact, that not a hint of white could be seen even in the deepest corners of them.

Harry backed away quickly, raising his wand and holding it steadily at the woman. "Who are you?" he inquired shakily.

The woman opened her mouth to reply - a toothless mouth, "I am the future. And I offer yours to you, as I have to many others for many a year."

Harry stopped suddenly, thinking. His whole life he had spent sheltered, hidden. It was tempting, to say the least, to know what could be next. Especially since, as he believed, the future was not set in stone. Even if he was given a riddle, a prophecy, it would be better than to walk through the darkness completely blind.

And yet… was the future a thing that should be known? It may be better to leave the seemingly dark and dangerous methods untouched.

But no… it was his right. He should take control of his own life. Not give it away. Even if she was a fraud, it could not hurt. Harry smiled at her. "I shall take your offer."

The women stared at him, an inscrutable look on her aged face. "Then I must give you a warning. I will respect your wishes. But, my visions come at a price. A very great power is mine. What are you willing to pay?"

Harry frowned. He had yet to think of payment. "What does it cost?"

The wizened witch cackled toothlessly. "Not a practiced negotiator, I see. The price is not gold, power, fame, or any other worldy goods. No, the price is your future." At this Harry backed away. "You see, everything I predict… It occurs. Fate becomes unchangeable upon my divining of it. You see, the future is like a web, full of possibilities. If I tell you your future, all paths other than the one I tell you are ripped away, forever lost. It is as a light in a dark room. Once opened, there is only one possibility. So if it is good, than none can do anything to make it bad. But if it is bad, none, not even you, can make it better. My prediction will become your fate. That is the price."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger, really, as I don't plan on returning to the scene. But I guess it actually is. Y'all will just have to guess as to what Harry decided.<strong>

**A little shorter chapter than I expected. Actually a lot shorter. But some of the scenes came to nice ending points quite unexpectedly, so I took them. How the Voldemort part ended shorter than the twins' is still beyond me. I had also planned to introduce another character, but it didn't seem to fit with this chapter. **

**Also, should I keep titling my chapters? I'm not sure if its a waste of my time. **


End file.
